


A Long Walk

by vicki



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Community: sg_rarepairings, Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-03-11
Updated: 2008-03-11
Packaged: 2017-10-15 06:25:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/157943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vicki/pseuds/vicki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was a long walk back to the gate.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Long Walk

**Author's Note:**

> For the [sg_rarepairings](http://community.livejournal.com/sg_rarepairings/) fic battle; prompt 'no boom today'

It was a long walk back to the gate.

"They get to blow things up as part of a religious ceremony."

"I saw."

A very long walk.

"That is absolutely the coolest thing ever!"

"So you've said."

He was pretty sure duct taping her mouth wasn't an option.

"Do you think...?"

"No."

No matter how tempting it might be.

"Not even if –?"

"No."

He didn't have any duct tape anyway.

"How about –?"

"Nope."

She'd probably try and talk through it too.

"Maybe I could –?"

"No."

She was silent for a moment.

He could almost hear her thinking.

"You're sure?"

"Yep."


End file.
